


Remember Me

by kadabralin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabralin/pseuds/kadabralin
Summary: Currently in development hell.Lea lives several lifetimes and wonders if it's worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. I hope you like it!

Lea's parents died when he was young. Too young. He could never remember their faces. For years he moved from home to home, unwanted and forgotten. 

Isa was his rock.

His family welcomed him with open arms at the age of eight. He finally had a place where he belonged. Isa was his friend, _best friends forever, right?_ Lea was constantly getting them into trouble, throwing himself into situations head first and thinking later. For a while he thought maybe Isa was a goody two shoes, only going along with him because he was older. But eventually Lea realized that Isa was just as mischevious as he was. Possibly even more. Isa just liked to stop to think, to plan, to make sure nothing would go wrong.

They grew up watching the Royal Guard, keeping Radient Garden safe while Ansem the Wise ruled the kingdom behind closed doors. Lea wondered what they could possibly be protecting them from. Radient Garden had always been quiet and safe. Nothing ever happened, the peace was never disturbed. It was a shining beacon of light in the dark sea of worlds. But Lea had a sense of yearning as he watched the men and women in uniform stroll through the city streets. The Royal Guard was loved and respected. Celebrations were held in their honor every year, and portraits of every gaurd was hung up outside the castle. No guardian was left unforgotten. Lea craved it, needed it, wanted it more than anything else. 

He and Isa would grow up and become part of the Royal Guard. He'd have adoring fans, everyone would memorize his name, and he would live forever in people's memories. 

They would train together in the gardens until dark, when he and Isa would collapse together exhausted into the cool grass. 

"Hey, Isa, did you know every star in the sky is a different world?"

"Of course I know. Everyone knows that."

Lea grinned, throwing his hands up and gesturing at the night sky.

"When I join the Royal Guard, I'm not going to stay here. I'm going to visit every one of those worlds and keep them safe. I'll become a legend. Lea, Guardian of the Universe."

Isa scoffed next to him. " _If_ you become Royal Guard. You still can't throw a decent punch."

"Wow, some friend you are. Where's the encouragement?"

"If I encourage you any more, your head might explode from all the hot air."

But Isa, despite his tone, was grinning. And Lea grinned too, tracing lines in the sky with his fingers, star to star, dot to dot.

_I'll live forever. Just wait and see._


	2. Chapter 2

Things began to change when the monsters appeared. 

Panic quickly spread through Radient Garden, but Ansem the Wise and the Royal Guard assured everyone that things were under control. The monsters were mostly harmless, and everyone was encouraged to travel in groups just in case.

This was the first time darkness had touched the glittering haven of Radient Garden and Lea knew it was only a matter of time before things got worse. He and Isa were still a few years too young to apply for the Royal Guard, but they'd been training hard, and Isa knew how to fudge paperwork enough to make it look legitimate.

They had a date, a time, and a place. Soon Lea and Isa would be walking through the city streets side by side, weapons at ready, to protect the people from looming disaster.

It was going to be great.

Lea should have expected otherwise. That particular day a large monster had been spotted flying over Radient Garden and the air was full of nervous energy. Lea could barely contain himself. And on their way to the castle they spotted the unfamiliar boy sitting alone. He had a wooden sword, something Lea had been using only a year ago, and he wore the saddest, loneliest expression he'd ever seen.

Lea knew that expression well.

The best way Lea knew how to cheer someone up was to distract them. And to be as obnoxious as possible. It worked. But it ended with him getting knocked on his ass. (How embarrassing.) Lea never saw he boy again, but it didn't matter. He knew he'd left an impression on that Ventus kid, and now they were friends. Somehow he knew they always would be, even if they didn't see each other for two, maybe three lifetimes. 

Isa thought he was crazy.

"Take your head out of the clouds. You already lost one fight. Try not to lose the _real_ one," Isa told him as they stepped through the castle doors. Lea was ready. More than ready. Sure, maybe the fight with Ventus had ended in crushing defeat, but Ventus had a magical keyblade on his side. The Royal Guard didn't use magic.

The exam ended with them getting thrown out.

"Come on! Give us another shot! We worked hard!" Lea bristled, and Isa sat sullenly beside him.

"Royal Guard don't lie on their paperwork." The bigger, older guard in front of them smacked the file in his hand. "And you need more training. Come back in two years and maybe I'll give you another shot."

"Man, this bites." Lea kicked the ground with his shoe.

“How did they know? That paperwork was perfect.” Isa crossed his arms, glaring at Lea. “You were showing off too much.”

“No I wasn’t. You’re full of it.”

Isa stood up abruptly, wiping at his pants.

“Whatever, I’m going home.”

Lea watched Isa walk down the castle steps, his shoulders tense and hands stuffed in his pockets to hide his disappointment. Sure, they hadn’t passed, but it had been fun. He’d do it and fail twenty times if it meant he would have Isa by his side. Lea jumped down two steps at a time, jogging after Isa.

“Hey, wait for me, sourpuss.”

Isa cracked the smallest smile, and Lea grinned in return. They’d always be friends. Best friends, forever.

Wouldn’t they?


End file.
